Episode 2.04
'''Episode 4' is the fourth episode of Jamestown Season 2. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by David Evans, and premiered on SKY 1 on February 23, 2018. Synopsis It's all happening as a ship heralds the arrival of James Read's wife. Out in the woods the Rutters run into trouble. Plot is married to Chacrow's sister Winganuske.]] Chacrow weds his sister, Winganuske, to Henry Sharrow. The Sharrows are welcome into Chacrow’s family and feast with the Pamunkey. Once Henry arrives at Jamestown with his new wife, Temperance Yeardley fears they have forsaken their religion. Sir George Yeardley assures they will take Christian vows and is more interested in the political advantages of such match. Marshal Redwick, however, isn’t fond of the notion of diluting English blood. Alice Sharrow tells Verity Rutter they have the duty to help Winganuske adapting to Jamestown. Jocelyn Castell and Christopher Priestley also observe the arrival of the couple. Jocelyn remarks that Henry is not changed but rather lustful towards his new wife. Christopher insists he will not allow Jocelyn to hide from the possibility of remarrying. That night, Winganuske notices his husband is outside, staring at the moon, and encourages him to go back inside and bed her. The following day, James Read gives Pedro the four bangles he ordered. Pedro asks how much but Read insists that debt has already been paid. Verity runs to James' shop and informs him that a ship is to arrive within an hour. Meredith Rutter recalls that James’ betrothal, Corinna, is to arrive. James is feeling insecure and Verity helps him getting ready by washing the dirt of his face. Meredith Rutter gives him flowers to gift his wife-to-be. Verity also dresses him with a red silk doublet. Meredith remarks they promised they wouldn’t return to the stolen cargo and Verity urges him to stay quiet about it. Once outside, James runs into an overly excited Mercy. Jocelyn commands her to be silent. Christopher remarks Jocelyn is all finery on that day by displaying several items of jewelry and asks if she wishes to go to the wharf to see the new maids arriving. Jocelyn declines and states she prefers to remain in the settlement. Redwick and Yeardley visit the Sharrow plantation and congratulate Henry on his marriage. Yeardley believes they can use the marriage for their advantage but Henry isn’t eager to betray his wife’s brother. At Yeardley’s farm, Pedro gifts Maria with the four bangles and informs they represent her family. She becomes enraged and states those are mere pieces of metal that don’t have the power to express her family. Pedro says he hoped she would like to show her love for her family proudly. At the wharf, Verity, Meredith and Alice await to meet Corinna. Jocelyn is also present, in spite of her lie to Christopher. However, James arrives with a corpse on a stretcher alongside Silas Sharrow. They take Corinna’s body into church and James opens the shroud to see her face and remarks she’s beautiful, and kisses her on the forehead. Jocelyn speaks to Yeardley and he encourages her to confirm that the doctor is the spy by paying him a night visit. Yeardley spots James wearing a silk doublet and commands him to take it off. Redwick recalls that using garments above his social rank will bring him a severe punishment. However, James doesn’t obey. Jocelyn intervenes on Read’s behalf and the governor agrees to spare him this time but warns him that the next time he’s about and witnesses him wearing the doublet there will be a reckoning. Before leaving, Yeardley recalls Jocelyn to visit Christopher. That night, however, Jocelyn doesn’t follow the governor’s biting and heads to James Read’s shop instead. James tells he’ll wear the doublet for Corinna. He speaks about his grief and unfulfilled lust. Jocelyn takes him by the hand and leads him into the barn, where they have sex under the promise that James will not love her. In the morning, Redwick finds Jocelyn asleep in the barn and she wakes up. Mercy and Verity arrive and ask what she is doing in there. Jocelyn lies that she went for a walk and feel asleep. Meanwhile, Meredith tries to persuade James Read to take the doublet but he refuses. Verity asks him to be careful and she means more than the garment. Edgar Massinger arrives and asks Read how he came by the doublet. Meredith and Verity try to conceal the doublet’s origins but Massinger is not convinced. At the Sharrow plantation, Winganuske wants Alice to understand that, since she’s the elder wife, she’s the one who gives instructions for the day. At Yeardley’s farm, Maria is wearing the bangles and Pedro asks Lady Yeardley what is the word for the sound they make. Maria reveals the bangles were a gift from Pedro. Temperance points out the growing fondness between them. Alice tries to work alongside Winganuske but things don’t go as expected. At church, Jocelyn asks James Read why he left her alone in the dark. James explains he didn’t want her to see him crying. Jocelyn encourages him to forget but he promises he won’t and he’ll treasure the memory. Meanwhile, someone enters the church and he recalls he has to bury Corinna. While walking on the woods, Chacrow and other Pamunkey warriors enrage Henry by calling him “Leaping Henry”. Jocelyn visits Yeardley and suggests they should deceive the Pamunkey into debt. Henry visits Redwick and agrees to help Yeardley and promises to deceit Chacrow into betraying his own people. Silas Sharrow observes their conversation from a distance. That night at the tavern, Verity persuades Meredith to go back into the woods and retrieve the chest with stolen cargo. Meredith eventually agrees. When they do, they are stopped by Massinger who decides to take chest for himself and threatens the Rutters. Redwick travels to the Pamunkey village with a enormous amount of items for Opechancanough. He explains he can pay for them later for it’s what the English call a “temporary kindness”. Henry points out they have Chacrow to thank for such trade. When they are leaving to Jamestown, Silas talks to Chacrow and warns him about the trap. While on their way to town, Pedro asks Yeardley when he’ll be free. The governor tells him he is free and needs to worry about nothing more. Jocelyn notices the governor approaching and runs to James Read to urge him to take the doublet off. She eventually persuades him but Yeardley arrives and sentences him to be punished. James is flogged by Redwick. Yeardley notices Jocelyn’s feelings for James. Meanwhile, Cracrow arrives to Jamestown with several Pamunkey young men what will work in the fields every day for one year. He explains it’s a “temporary kindness” from his king or can count as a balance for the deal they made earlier. He also points out they have to thank Henry for the bond of honor between the two people. Yeardley is not happy and complains to Silas and Henry that there were betrayed. Christopher heals James’s back. Read asks the doctor if he intends on marrying Jocelyn. Christopher asks why he’s so interested on the subject but the Read talks about how he fantasized about Corinna for months. Yeardley pressures Jocelyn into visiting Christopher after dark and make use of her seduction to get information out of him. He also tells her to be shy of the blacksmith. That night, Jocelyn leaves the house but Mercy is also awake and follows her. She witnesses entering Christopher’s apothecary. She sits and speaks with James Read. Mercy confesses her believe that he wore the doublet because he was mourning love. James confesses his fear that he might never experience such feeling ever again and that’s why he wouldn’t take the doublet off, because he thought the feeling would vanish. Jocelyn tries to take information from Christopher by complaining about Jamestown being a nest of poison vipers. Christopher tells he doesn’t believe her because she adores every clash. He tells her why he came to Jamestown. He kisses her but she doesn’t return her kiss. He apologizes and explains he’s been acting odd because he’s feeling terrible guilty by the thought that now that Samuel Castell is dead he might marry her after all. In the morning, Meredith buries the doublet in the woods. In the Sharrow plantation, Silas confesses to Henry that he told Chacrow the truth. They start to fight and Silas manages to overpower his eldest brother. Silas reminds Henry that the Pamunkey saved his life. Meanwhile, Mercy tells Jocelyn that James Read witnessed her visiting Christopher after dark. Gallery Jamestown-s2-gallery-11TOP.jpg jamestown-1228217.jpg Jamesreaddoublet.png 339155.jpg jamestown-dean-lennox-kelly-1228210s2.jpg nNypimgbtOl0h7Uj4r0XUIbdL2I.jpg drtvhjb.png Jamestowns2ep4.jpg Notes * Sumptuary Laws * Cornbread Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng''' '''as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Abubakar Salim as Pedro * Abiola Ogunbiyi as Maria Recurring Cast * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough * Rachel Colwell as Winganuske Guest Cast * Uncredited actress as Corinna Category:Episodes Category:Season 2